100 Challenges
by Lily Handle
Summary: Fanfic 100 Challenge from Hope Series Universe style. Expect POV's and characters I don't normally write.
1. 25 Strangers

100 Challenges

25 – Strangers

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So, there's a big thing on livejournal, a community called Fanfic 100 has 100 prompts for fanfiction writers who sign up for a certain fandom and write about the characters using these prompts. I liked the idea so much I found a list of all 100 prompts and figured I'd try it with the Hope Series, since I don't have a livejournal. I'm starting at a random number picked by my roommate. The first number is 25, Strangers!

-----

Taking a deep breath, college freshmen Hope Chandler prepared to make a fool of herself. Certain things must be sacrificed, she thought, climbing the stairs to the upper levels of the library stacks after the boy in her biology class. She usually tried to sit behind him in class, not wanting to be too obvious as she copied his notes. She was having a difficult time keeping up in the class, but this boy never seemed to have any problems with the course. So, after failing her second test, Hope had a plan. She would chat the genius up and convince him to tutor her. Oh, sure she could go to the tutoring center, but then what if her tutor was bad? That would be a total waste of time. Especially since she knew the perfect tutor was somewhere in the third floor stacks. Grabbing a tiny slip of paper normally used to write down call numbers, she pretended to be looking for a book as she walked up and down the aisles when she was actually looking for Bio-boy. He looked more like a jock than a biology genius, Hope thought when she found him looking through a tattered copy of The Evolution of Man. Plastering a perky smile on her face she faked confidence as she approached the boy.

"Hi!" She said brightly, but not too loudly since they were in a library, "Hope Chandler. Normally I don't waltz up to strangers like this, but I was kinda wonderin' if y'all would like to head over to The Brew for some coffee?"

The boy regarded her curiously, like he didn't quite know what to make of her. Which happened to Hope a lot, oddly enough. Still, since she wasn't getting any response she pressed ahead.

"I actually have a class with you, so it's not like I'm some weird stranger or anything," She continued pleasantly, "Biology lab 116, Thursday mornings with…"

"Professor Reynolds," The boy answered, giving her a reluctant smile, "Yeah, I remember you."

"Good!" Hope mentally clapped her hands together, "Then you'll have no problem with joinin' me for coffee, my treat. What's your name by the way?"

"Hank McCoy."

She held out a hand to him, "Well, Hank, do I have a coffee buddy?"

He took her hand and gave it a solid shake, "I guess you do, Hope."

------

Author's Note: A little peek back into Hope and Hank's past together at college! Now, I'm not going to do these in order. I'm going to ask random people to pick numbers for me! Wolvie's Fan has dibs on picking the next number, but keep an eye peeled fans, I may ask you to pick!


	2. 07 Days

100 Challenges

07 – Days

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So, got an email back from Wolvie's Fan today with the number she picked. Her choice was number seven, days. After a few minutes of staring at my screen wondering what the heck I was going to write for days, I came up with an idea! Certainly Hope's parents would be curious about what goes on in their daughter's day to day life, so here's Hope explaining it to them!

-----

Dear Mama and Papa,

I'm glad to here all is well with the company and home. Please tell Benson I say hello. I will check my schedule to see when I can come visit again, but with all there is to do here on a day to day basis I don't think I'll be avavible for awhile.

There are never enough hours in the day to get done what was needed at the Institute. It seems that from the moment that the day starts, which was pretty early for the older students who have to be at school by 7:40 am, that time just speeds up. Breakfast is hurriedly made, students ushered out the door in a mass of semi-organized chaos and then the staff, along with your lovely daughter, starts work. The Danger Room has to be repaired, then given a thorough once over to locate any bugs. The grounds are patrolled for weeds, crab grass or broken security sensors.

The Velocity, X-van and X-jet are inspected, restocked and repaired. A vain attempt is made by your lovely daughter to organize the files and supplies in the Infirmary. The uniforms are sewn back together and new ones ordered for the students who were going through growth spurts. Check books and bank accounts are balanced and schedules checked, rechecked and finalized.

To stay in shape, short semi-training lessons are given and usually followed by more repairs and run through-s. If all of this manages to get done during the precious few hours when the Institute is basically empty, it's all quickly undone by the return of the students. With the massive influx of noise and general chaos, the hard work starts. Training sessions are sloughed through, which results in the Danger Room needing repairs again along with uniforms.

The Infirmary once again becomes a massive mess of bandages and ice packs and files end up once again scattered about. I can't seem to keep up with all the organizing that needs to be done there. If Benson knows anyone who can be discrete about what goes on here and is in need of a job that will most likely be hell, please send them my way.

If the weather is good, outdoor exercises are held. That means the lawn and landscaping will need to be fixed again. And while usually the X-jet, X-van and Velocity were able to escape most days without damage if the alarm goes off there is a good chance they too might need a repair in the morning. All of this, means that the check books and bank accounts have to be re-balanced as money was constantly flowing in and out. Papa, you know what I'm talking about. Which reminds me, if you know a really good accountant, we could use one here. The Professor is good with keeping up, but I think he might feel a little over whelmed sometimes.

Schedules, which had been organized are changed as events are canceled or venues changed. Somewhere in all of this homework is done, dinner is made and for a few minutes everyone gets to sit and enjoy a meal, though it certainly isn't a quiet. You remember having breakfast here, I'm sure. Well, dinner is like three breakfasts combined. Jokes, gossip and camaraderie flow in a constant buzz while dishes are juggled around the table.

After dinner dishes are done, the kitchen is cleaned and a sense of completion falls over everyone. Of course a few of us, like your lovely daughter, shuffled back down to the bowls of the Institute to get some more work done. My theories are alternately flourishing and slipping as I never have time to compose new articles, though I have hundreds of ideas.

So, as you can see, with this being my daily routine I can't even begin to guess when I'll have time to visit. Please, pray for my sanity.

Your lovely daughter,

Dr. Hope Chandler

------

Author's Note: So, who gets to pick the next number you ask? Well, I'm gonna have to go with the fanartist, Liz. So, Liz, you can pick any number between 01 and 100, excluding 25 and 07. Email me or review with your choice!


	3. 37 Sounds

100 Challenges

37 - Sounds

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Here you lovely fans go, the next installment in the Fanfic 100 Challenges. This one comes courtesy of Liz, who picked number 37 sound. I'm slapping a parental advisory on this one because I'm paranoid. Just some mature themes and what not. Please read and review.

------

His head is laying on her chest, so he listens to her heart beating. It's racing, keeping time with his. Like galloping horses right under his ear. He likes listening to the sounds she makes after they make love. Hell, he loves listening to the sounds he makes while they're making love. Who knew prim and proper little Dr. Chandler was a screamer. Good ol' Chuck and the sound proof walls he'd had installed during the rebuild. Was a stroke of genius in Logan's current opinion. Even with the sound proofing there are times he's surprised she doesn't wake the whole Institute. Still, the sounds she makes afterwards are just as good. He likes the little sighs that escape from her while she's stroking his hair with one hand. He knows that if he looks up at her she'll have a little smile on her lips. Her eyes will be closed, and her hair will be sticking out in every direction. Sometimes she'll start laughing, short, little, giggling burst that make him smile. She'll have a smug look on her face and her eyes will be wide open and shinning. If he asks why she'd laughing, she'll simply reply she's happy. He'll smile right along with her and maybe even take a moment to chuckle himself. He's happy too. The sounds she makes remind him that his life is not always about haunting memories and a tragic past. There are things in his life that are good, that are pure. So, with his head on her heart, he listens to the sounds she makes that tell him something good.

------

Author's Note: The next person who gets to pick a number is my mom!


	4. 26 Teammates

100 Challenges

26 - Teammates

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So my mom didn't pick this number, but when I saw the prompt this is what popped into my head. I wrote it down in a moment of what some people would called inspiration. I call it "my muse is beating me with a stick". So, here's some lovely Jott for you readers!

------

We're just teammates. He tells himself this everyday. Just teammates, though he often wonders what it would be like if they were something more. It's not a bad life, when he really thinks about it. Already they have all the building blocks of a relationship. They both go to the same school, live in the same house and see each other all the time. They're already really good friends, and he can't even count the number of times they've saved each other's lives. What's one more step?

That one more step is right at the edge of the cliff. He knows that if he crosses that line he'll never be able to cross back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows she's it for him. But if he crosses that line, they'll never be just teammates ever again. And then he wonders about what would happen if things went wrong. How could they live together after something like that? How would he handle the heart ache? It would tear him apart if she walked away.

"Hey Scott," He looks up and meets her smiling eyes, "Studying for that big physics test huh?"

"Yeah," He manages and makes room for her to sit next to him, "You've already finished?"

"Mmm hmm, I thought you might like some help with it," She says, leaning in close to him. Close enough that her hair brushes his shoulder. We're just teammates. Just teammates.

------

Author's Note: Next will be my mom's choice, I swear! Please read and review.


	5. 92 Christmas

100 Challenges

92 - Christmas

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Because my family has taken over my house and I have no time to myself, I've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Here's another one of the prompts for the Fanfic 100 Challenge, Christmas. I am also counting this as my Christmas fic! I know, cheating, but you try having your house over run by three aunts and uncles and seven cousins.

------

While most businesses were closed so families could celebrate the holidays the Auger Inn had all lights blazing, even a few Christmas lights. The juke box in the corner pumped out scratchy honky-tonk Christmas carols. There was even eggnog on tap though no one was going to drink it. It was Christmas so only one pool table was set up, one beer mug was filled and waiting because Mac, the bartender, had only one tradition at this time of year and he had just walked through the door. He hung his old leather coat up on the hooks on the wall, grabbed a cue with one hand and the beer in the other. For a long time Mac kept the Inn closed on the holiday until the mysterious biker had wandered in from the night, asking for a beer and a chance to play some pool. Figuring it was better to make money Mac had agreed. So now, every Christmas Logan would wander in and play pool. Eventually he'd leave and vanish into the night. Mac just tended the bar. Tonight, however it looked like it wouldn't be just the two of them. Mac was surprised when halfway through Logan's second game of pool a woman walked into the Inn. She was small woman, with a Santa hat pulled over her dark brown hair. She carried a laundry basket overflowing with brightly wrapped presents.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Logan set the cue down and crossed to the woman, taking the laundry basket from her.

"Well, Scrooge, since you decided to ditch the Christmas party, here are the gifts the kids bought you," The woman scolded, hands on hips and glaring at Logan.

"How'd that go, anyway?" Logan set the laundry basket down on one of the pool tables, then leaned against the side.

"You don't eve feel the least bit guilty do you?"

"We already had this fight, Doc, I'm not the Christmas type," Logan sighed.

"Well, damn it Logan, I don't care! You can put up with more than just Christmas dinner!" Then the woman did what no man in the Auger Inn had done and survived, she hit Logan. It wasn't a hard punch, Mac admitted, the woman looked like if she gave a solid punch she'd break her arm, but he was still impressed. "Those kids were really looking forward to watching you open your gifts for once!"

"How'd they like their gifts?" He crossed his arms and the woman rolled her eyes.

"They loved them of course. How the hell you managed to get tickets to that concert is beyond me," The woman threw up her hands.

"Worked security for them once, they owed me."

The woman sighed, "Logan, what are you doing here? Is this how you spend your Christmas?"

"Doc," Now Logan was the one who sighed, "We went over this last year. This is my holiday tradition, let it be."

"No one should be alone on the holidays," From her jacket pocket the woman pulled out an envelope, "Here, it's a plane ticket to Germany. David will pick you up at the airport, that is if you go."

"And you?" Logan slid the ticket into his back pocket, "You're heading home I take it?"

"I've got baking with Mama, and harassing Papa. They sent the Institute a Christmas card and some hand made chocolates, by the way. Papa even sent you a cigar."

"Is it also in one of those pockets?"

The woman sighed and drew it out, "You knew I had it the whole time, don't even kid." The woman reached up and cupped Logan's cheek in her hand, "I have to go. You'll at least think about going to Germany, right? And if you don't, call David so he doesn't have to waste time waiting for you, Scrooge."

"Merry Christmas Doc." Mac pretended to be focused on the glass he was cleaning instead of the kiss the two shared. He also pretended not to notice when Logan slipped a little box into the woman's jacket pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Scrooge," The woman sighed when she broke the kiss. She walked out without a backwards glance, leaving Logan staring after her. Well, well, marry Christmas indeed, Mac thought as Logan started to unwrap the gifts left behind for him.

------

Author's Note: So, I will post my Mom's pick next, then my Dad gets to choose a number. (Yes, I'm going to go through my whole family before letting fans pick numbers again. Sorry folks!)


	6. 15 Blue

100 Challenges

15 - Blue

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Ta-da another challenge! It's a little short though. And just about all I could come up with for this one. sigh I have failed!

------

If Kermit thought being green was hard, he should try being blue. He should try having three fingers and a tail. He should try going through day to day life hoping the "watch" on your wrist doesn't short out and everyone finds out about your big secret. Kermit was never chased from a village for being a demon or a devil. People didn't throw stones at him or try to burn him alive. Yeah, being green and a popular television star, wow, so hard. Kermit should try being a high school-er with a deep, dark blue secret. He'd never make it day.

"Hey, Kurt!" Evan called, snapping Kurt out of his mood, "We're going to play mutant ball, we need you in the outfield!"

"Coming!" Although it's not easy being blue, there are least there are people he can be blue with.

------

Author's Note: My Dad picked number 47, heart.


	7. 47 Heart and 40 Sight

100 Challenges

47 – Heart

40 – Sight

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: I'm double dipping on this one. I did two of the challenges, around the same time and figured, you know what I'm gonna post them together! So, here are Heart and Sight.

------

47 – Heart

Hank McCoy knew the exact moment when Hope Chandler captured his heart. Like usual, they met for coffee at The Brew on Thursday after their Biology class. He was actually early for once and chose a table in the back to wait for her. She stumbled in fifteen minutes after him, carrying a stack of books, wrapped tightly in a winter jacket, even though it was only early fall. Poor Southern belle, he thought and sat straighter in his seat.

"I am so sorry I am late," She said, dropping her books onto the table. He smiled at her accent. It was subtly getting less Southern, and found he was sad to see it go. "You wouldn't believe it but Professor Reynolds actually mentioned my improvement in the class!" She threw her jacket off then twirled. He suddenly wished he could see her dance. "And it's all because of you, Hank!" She threw herself at him and hugged him tight, "I can make it into medical school now for sure!" And that was the moment he knew she'd taken his heart. And when he saw her again, waiting for him in that classy little restaurant he was surprised to find, she still had it.

------

40 – Sight

"Logan, where are my glasses?" Hope asked, staring at the nightstand.

"Doc, how the heck should I know?"

"Because you know where everything is in your room," She pointed out. Tapping one foot she stared at the nightstand. She was pretty sure she had left them on the nightstand. She always put them on the nightstand. It was so she wouldn't lose them. Now, they weren't on the nightstand. What the hell had she done with them?

Logan shook his head at her while he straightened his tie, "Well, doll, starin' at the nightstand isn't going to make them appear. You leave them in your jacket pocket again?"

"No," Hope looked up from the nightstand, "I was wearing them last night when you interrupted my work."

One corner of Logan's mouth tipped up, "What can I say, there's somethin' about you lookin' all prim and proper, tempts me to mess you up."

"That's fascinating, Logan, I'm so glad to know exactly what drives you wild, but I need my glasses. I can't read my notes without my glasses," Hope strode away from the nightstand, "Maybe I put them in my purse already."

"Doc, don't you have another pair?" Logan asked, following Hope as she headed for her purse.

"Yes, but they don't go with this outfit," She rolled her eyes at him while digging through her purse. When would men learn that looking your best also included all the little details?

"They're just glasses; you won't even be wearin' 'em for most of this shin-dig."

"This shin-dig is very important; I'd like to look my best."

"You look great Doc. No one will even notice your glasses," Logan sighed.

"Ha! That's what you think. People will notice, and people will talk."

"You're being paranoid."

"Hmm, what is it you always say when someone says that to you?" Hope pretended to think, taping one finger against the side of her head, "Ah ha! Yes, I believe you say "I'm just being thorough". That's it, right?"

Logan glared, but Hope just continued to shift around the contents of her purse, "They have to be here somewhere," she muttered.

"What about your room?" Logan

"Why would they be in my room?" Hope looked at Logan puzzled.

"Because you got dressed in your room?" She could tell he was shaking his head at her as she dashed into her room. She slammed her palm into her forehead as she snatched her glasses off her nightstand. She then dashed back to Logan's room and stuck her head in the doorway, "Well, come on. I want to get to this shin-dig on time. Let's go." She didn't wait for him and started immediately for the hanger, "And stop shaking your head at me!"

------

Author's Note: So, next person who gets to pick is whoever wants to pick a number! I'm opening the choices to you readers! You can pick any number between 1 and 100, except for 25, 7, 37, 26, 92, 15, 47, and 40. Review or email me with your choices!


	8. 23 Lovers

100 Challenges

23 – Lovers

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So the first person to email me with number picks was Wolvie'sFan. What a surprises right? lol. She requested a few numbers, actually, the first being 23, which happened to be Lovers. So, Because of the topic, I'm slapping an adult warning sticker on this one. I think it's tastefully done, but you never know with some people.

------

The moment he saw her walking along the beach it was like a punch in the gut. When SHIELD had taken her away for questioning he hadn't expected that it would be the last time he'd see her. When everyone had been returned to the Institute, Fury had told him she'd stayed with her family. It had hurt, he'd admit to himself now that he'd found her. She'd run from him instead of letting him explain. So, he gave her time, figured she'd need it. One week had turned into two, then three. He'd gotten fed up with waiting for her. He started at SHIELD, with Fury to learn where she'd gone with her family. Her brother had been an ass to get through, but once he knew which side of the world to look on, things had gone smoother. He'd found the plane ticket in her brother's name and gotten to the island. Now, he was breathing in her scent, watching her and it made him ache. He stepped back from the back door when he saw she was heading towards him. When she finally noticed he was waiting for her, she stared at him. Their short conversation didn't really matter to him, only the last question did. He had already braced himself for her answer. He was ready to turn around and walk out of her life. But that didn't happen, instead they'd finally given in. And she'd surprised him. That first time, when they'd crossed the line to lovers, had been desperate and frantic. There had been no finesse, no gentle words or slow seduction. They'd wanted, so they'd taken. There had been no hesitance from her, like he had expected. She'd demanded just as much as he had, taken as much as he wanted to take. And given herself completely. It had been explosive, leaving them both weak. And still he wanted, still he ached just as intensely as when he had seen her walking on the beach.

------

Author's Note: Rather short isn't it? But still tasteful, I think. Next I shall do number 3, as reviewed by Tamazi.


	9. 03 Ends

100 Challenges

03 – Ends

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: This number was suggested by Tamazi. If you have a number you'd like me to do, review or email me with you choice. I'll get right on it, though that doesn't mean it will be posted quickly, lol.

------

So, this is how it ends, huh? Lance thought to himself. He was sitting on the hood of his Jeep, parked on some hill or another that had a perfect view of the Institute. He could see little multicolored dots running around the massive yard. Life was normal in perfect land, he thought bitterly. He was nursing a major case of a broken heart. It was finally over between him and Kitty. She'd made it perfectly clear as long as he was one of the Brotherhood, there was nothing between them. Hadn't he tried to be one of the good guys for her? It hadn't worked. No one had been willing to give him a second chance. And now, it was his fault he was a bad guy. He couldn't change who he was, and damn it if she couldn't accept that, it was fine with him that it was over. He jumped down from the hood and started pacing. Their relationship had always been just on the edge of bad it and not good enough. Maybe he wasn't good enough. No, this wasn't his fault. She didn't have to be such a goody-goody all the time. She didn't have to be so damn perfect that he had fallen…no, that was just too painful to think about. He'd forgotten caring meant people could hurt you.

"Well no more," He growled to himself, then turned to face the Institute, "No more you hear me! It's over and I don't give a damn! You hear me Kitty!" He dropped to his knees and slammed his fist against the ground. It came alive around him, shifting, rolling and pitching. He poured his anger, bitterness and tears into the ground and didn't stop until he collapsed from exhaustion. "No more. This is how it ends. Forever."

------

Author's Note: Yay! Lance angst! Isn't it just great? I absolutely adored this couple in Evolution. I thought they were great and was so happy when they got back together in Ascension. I just had to do an angst-y piece for them and this was the perfect prompt. So, if you'd like to tell me which number to pick, please review or email me!


	10. 95 New Year and 53 Earth

100 Challenges

95 – New Year, 53 – Earth

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: I've been holding out on you folks! I'm sorry, I just forgot to post these for some reason. So, here's two more of the 100 Fanfic Challenges. In this sampler we've got a Hope/Logan piece and a little bit on my favorite Chandler Michael! I do love my Michael so. Please, enjoy. Read and review!

------

(95 New Year)

Dressed in a sheath of shimmering dark purple, Hope flirted casually with the director of the Center for Disease Control. They had both been invited to the New Year's Eve party at the Smithsonian. This was the first year Hope had been invited, undoubtedly because of her work's new popularity. She was thrilled; it was another chance to talk with important people, to get her work recognized. So, she was brown nosing big time. She'd already flirted with as many important men as she could. And in the process lost Logan. Oh, she knew he was somewhere in the crowd, watching her, but where exactly he was she had no idea. She laughed when the director made a joke but really she was scanning the crowd for Logan. She felt guilty about all the brown nosing, but she would definitely make it up to him later tonight. If she could find him.

"Something on your mind, Doctor?" The director asked when he realized he wasn't holding her attention anymore.

"Forgive me, sir, I'm just trying to find my escort," She gave him her fakest baffled smile.

"The rough looking man correct?" The director glanced around the room, "He's off in the corner there, talking with some blonde woman. I do believe he just mentioned something about cage fighting."

"What?" Hope whipped around; looking in the same direction the director was looking. And indeed, Logan was talking with some big busted blonde. Hope saw red, "Excuse me, sir." Setting her drink down on the bar, Hope started to glide through the crowds, only pausing to say a few words to people important enough. All the while her eyes were on Logan. The blonde was leaning against his side, looking up at him with wide, adoring eyes. Hope's hands curled into fist when the blonde laughed flirtingly. Oh, she was so dead, but Hope wasn't going to cause a scene.

"Ah there you are, Logan," She said pleasantly when she appeared behind the blonde.

"Doc," He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She knew he could tell she was angry, but the blonde had already sized her up and dismissed her. Apparently she wasn't anyone worth noting.

"I don't believe we've met before," Hope said, holding out a hand to the woman, "I'm Dr. Hope Chandler."

"Annie Woodrowe." Hope recognized the name, the woman was the daughter of some rich socialite. Hmm, this would probably knock her down a few social standings, but it was worth it. When Annie took Hope's hand, Hope gave her a little jolt of power. Like the delicate flower she seemed to be Annie Woodrowe collapsed.

"Oh dear," Hope said brightly, "I guess she over heated." She stepped back and let some concerned guests deal with Annie. Logan appeared by her side and smiled down at her.

"So, you're a pacifist, Doc?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hope pretended to be offended.

"Uh huh," Logan picked up her arm and looped it through his, "So, done flirting with everything in a suit?"

"Nope, still have to flirt with you don't I?"

"I think so, Doc."

------

(53 Earth)

Michael Bit

Lost in the teeming jungles of Africa he knew what it was to be truly free. All around him the earth sang with life. There were no people for hundreds of miles. No "civilization". Just him and the earth. No one would expect the son of wealthy Marcus Chandler to enjoy living like a savage. But then no one expect Michael Chandler to be able to speak with plants. They didn't use words, but feelings to convey what was happening and they chose to speak to him. He discovered early on that his powers worked best if he didn't force his will on the plants. Usually when he asked them for help, they agreed.

He sat now at the base of the tree thousands of years old, listening to it's stories. It was while he was absorbing the history that he felt the first flash of pain. In an instant he knew, They illegal logging and was enraged. Where? He asked the plants around him. All of the plants were connected, but a language as old as the earth. The west, the old tree answered. So, he left his pack in the roots of the tree and went west. The trees told him which way to go when he got of route and the other plants parted so he could get through the dense underbrush. The closer he caught the more pain he could feel.

Plants were dieing so humans could profit. It sickened him. Nature and the earth should be respected. They should be honored, but no, they were exploited. While he wasn't normally as radical as some environmentalist, he poured a lot of money into their causes. He preferred to stay behind the scenes, but today, he would take his own kind of stand. Holding out his arms, he called to the vines. Like snakes they crawled down from the trees and wrapped around him. Disguised in the vines he wasn't afraid as he stepped into the small clearing the loggers had made.

There were ten of them, most with chainsaws and one driving a medium sized Bobcat. They shouted at him in a language he didn't know, waved shotguns and the chainsaws at him, but he just shook his head. So, one shot at him. The root burst from the ground inches from Michael and blocked the bullet. That made the loggers pause. They didn't stay still for long, however. The roots were moving, shaking the ground and causing the loggers to stumbled about. Because he had asked, the roots surrounded the Bobcat and lifted it into the air. He asked them to tear it in two. That sent the loggers running. The events in the clearing made the local news. There was a terrible spirit guarding the rainforest, the earth was fighting back.

-------

Author's Note: The Michael bit isn't my usual style, but Michael's not your typical guy. I think I'll stick to my light hearted fluff, lol.


	11. 97 Massage

100 Challenges

97 – Massage

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So, I know it's been forever since I posted something. I'm so behind on these Challenges. Maybe I've run out of ideas! gasp Okay, maybe not, but I've seriously got to start hacking away at these. I'll start just hacking my way through this, I swear. Okay, this one is a Writer's Choice and just happened to pop up in a conversation with Wolvie'sFan. The prompt for this one is Massage.

------

Walking the halls of the Institute was an interesting activity because the things one could over hear were horribly amusing when taken out of context. One such incident took place on a late Friday afternoon. While heading towards the library, Scott Summers wasn't really paying attention until he heard a rapturous moan. He froze outside the doors and stared in horror.

"Mmmm, yes, right there," Dr. Hope Chandler's voice drifted through the doors.

There was a chuckle and then, "Like that do you?" Oh god, he thought in horror, it's Logan.

"Oh yes! Harder, please." In horror Scott fled.

"Why are you laughing?" Hope asked Logan, "You're supposed to be giving me a massage. Focus here. These damn kinks are from your training, you know."

"Sorry Doc, inside joke."

-------

Author's Note: I'm so mature, aren't I? lol


	12. 31 Sunrise, 21 Friends and 63 Sunrise

100 Challenges

31 Sunrise, 21 Friends and 63 Summer

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: I'm not dead! I'm just very, very, very busy. It's getting closer to the end of the year so my teachers are piling the work on and with all this stuff to do I don't have time to write. Well, not much time anyway. Here are a few more fics for the 100 Challenges. The Power of Hope is on the back burner until school is finished and I've got a break!

------

(31 Sunrise)

Sun splashed across her face, causing Hope to close her eyes tighter as it woke her. It was Saturday, and there was no reason for her to be up at all. She was going to sleep in. Stupid sun. Of course, now that she was up, maybe she could convince Logan that they could make something worth while out of the morning. She rolled over to drape herself across Logan's chest and found only sheets. They were cold to the touch she noted as she sat up. Her first thought was that he had had another nightmare, but she dismissed it. If he had, she would have been woken up. Frowning she looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. Like usual Logan's room was sparse and eclectic. A smiling Buddha sitting underneath a wall mounted katana was not typical room decorations. Huh, Hope thought, where could he be? And she didn't like the feeling of waking up alone. Then she noticed the moving shadow. Following the shadow back to its source she saw Logan hadn't abandoned her, he was just out on the balcony, doing morning exercises. A kata, martial arts routine, but Hope wasn't knowledgeable enough in martial arts to know what style of martial arts it was. Instead, she curled her legs up and watched.

He was fluid. Like water. So smooth and steady. He never wastes a movement, she realized, watching him shift his weight and glide into the next position. She was a klutz, well, she could be. There were moments when she just couldn't manage to tell her left foot from her right foot. Sure, if she was dancing or doing a surgery she could be graceful. She'd never move like he did though.

Okay, she thought smiling, screw the grace, ogle the muscles. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt. She figured he'd go without clothes completely if he could get away with it. I'd certainly let him, she thought with a satisfied grin. Mmm, and it all looked so fantastic in the early morning light. All bronzed and shining and for awhile, it was all hers. She got up from the bed and moved closer to the balcony doors.

He paused halfway through a move and raised an eyebrow at her. She took it as an invitation, opened the door and step out onto the balcony.

"Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the show," She said, leaning against the door.

"Wanna join me?"

Hope snorted, "I don't even have the slightest clue what it is you're doing."

He smiled, "Just follow me."

"I'll try, but I'm betting you look better doing this than I do." Hope stood slightly beside and behind Logan and surreptitiously ogled his butt while copying his moves.

"You are bad at this," Logan said when Hope got distracted by his butt. He walked over to her and repositioned her arms, "If you think about it like a dance routine, you'll do better."

"And if your hands go any higher on my legs, it's no longer martial arts," She pointed out, glancing down at him as he repositioned her feet.

"Which wouldn't bother you a bit would it, doll?" He grinned up at her and she rolled her eyes, "But we'll have some fun later." She actually pouted. She had kinda hoped (hee hee Hope puns) that he'd changed his mind when he put his hands on her.

"Spoil sport," Hope muttered, and Logan got up from his crouch giving her a swift kiss.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait."

-------

(21 Friends)

"Ah just have ta say, Hope, your Mama's gardens are always fantastic!" Julia Adelea, one of Hope's high society friends exclaimed.

"Michael always makes sure they're in top condition when he stops by to visit. They're really his pet project," Hope answered, smiling across the table to her friend. Along with two other local friends, Francine Dempsy and Heather Chesterton, Hope enjoyed the afternoon at the edge of the gardens in the gazebo. Shaded from the worst of the sun and being natural born southerners the group didn't notice the heat or humidity. They all wore comfortable cotton summer dresses in varying pastel colors and had wide brimmed hats perched on their heads. Hope had invited her friends for a small lunch, and now they lingered over ice tea and chatted casually.

"Speakin' of Michael, how is he? Ah haven't seen him around much lately," Fran commented, her sandal dangling from her foot.

"Well enough," Hope answered, "He's been busy with his farm, but he'll be in town around September."

"Always does like to winter here," Heather said, "Not much of a snow bird, unlike you dear."

"Snow does have a certain appeal."

"You know what else does," Julia peered over the top of her sunglasses, "That man." Hope looked over her shoulder to see who Julia was talking about and was a little surprised to find Logan walking towards the pool.

"He's not exactly your type, Jules," Fran said, "But he's certainly mine." The three giggled while Hope bit back a caustic retort.

"I don't think I've seen him around here before, who is he Hope?"

"Shhhs! He's taking off his shirt!" Julia giggled and indeed Logan was pulling his shirt over his head. Hope frowned. What in the world was he doing?

"Well, Hope?" Heather pressed, "Who is he?"

"His name is Logan," Hope muttered. And he's dead meat, she silently added.

"Oooh, how rugged." Hope glared at all three women when they dissolved into laughter.

"Oh, lighten up Hope," Julia waved a hand at her, "We're just enjoying the view."

Heather suddenly gasped, "He's getting in!" Hope swung her head around just in time to see Logan slide into the pool.

"Oh lordy," Fran fanned herself, "I've died and gone to heaven!"

"I have never seen cut offs look sooo good," Julia leaned towards Fran and also fanned herself.

"Hush!" Hope snapped, biting back jealously.

"Oooh, someone's got their panties in a twist," Heather raised an eyebrow, "It isn't like we'd actually go slumming after something like that. He's just eye candy."

"Slumming?" Now Hope raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think we would be slumming?"

"Honey, it's obvious he's not our class," Julia dismissed Logan with a wave of her hand.

"I might go slumming just to sink my teeth in that butt," Heather sighed, putting an elbow on the table and propping her chin in her hand to stare dreamily at Logan.

"Heather!" Julia gasped.

"Oh, don't deny it Jules, you want to find out just how firm those muscles are."

"They're quite firm," Hope said lazily, "And so's the rest of him."

Fran choked on a sip of tea, "Wh…what?"

"You heard me," Hope smiled like the cat who ate the canary, "He's just as good as he looks. Actually, he's better."

"You didn't!" Julia gasped and Hope nodded, "But…but…what happened to that man you were dancing with at the last party?"

"That's him," Hope pointed over her shoulder to Logan. Her friends goggled at her like she'd suddenly grown horns or something.

"Well, damn," Julia finally said, "I'm actually jealous."

Hope laughed, "You really should be."

----

(63 Summer)

"Hey, Dr. C, why don't you join us?" Bobby called from the huddle. Hope looked up from her book and almost laughed. It was comfortable summer afternoon and the students were currently engaged in a haphazard football game. They had so far managed to talk Hank and Logan into playing with them. Hope had come out onto the lawn to watch and had taken shelter under a tree with a good book- The Princess Bride by William Goldman- and was enjoying the show. She was not; however, about to get up a play.

"No thank you, Bobby," She said easily, "I like it under the shade of this tree just fine."

"Aw, come on, we could use another player! Wolverine's killin' us!"

"Trust me, I won't help you at all with that particular problem," Hope chuckled, "I've never played football before."

"What!" The students exclaimed. Great, Hope thought, now I have everyone's attention. "How can you never have played football before?"

She closed her book and took of her sunglasses to coolly regard the students, "Simple really, I've been doing other things all these years."

"But…but…football is so…American," Ray goggled at her.

"Now you have to play. We can teach you!" Bobby said, looking at the other students for conformation. There was a general chorus of agreement and Hope started to vehemently shake her head.

"No, no thank you, really, it's not necessary," She said, getting to her feet as the students started towards her, "Honestly, I don't need to learn how to play football."

"What, Doc, ya scared?" Logan called to her, passing the ball between his hands.

Hope glared at him, "You're not taunting me into playing. Nor are you dragging me."

Logan studied her, "You know, I think this is the first thing you haven't tried."

"Have you seen the way these kids play? They're going to kill me if I try to get in there!" Hope pointed to Bobby, who was covered in mud and grass stains, "Do you know how many of them are going to have come with me down to the Infirmary after this is over?"

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, well that's half the fun."

"You have a very interesting definition of fun."

"Yeah," Logan glanced at Hank who grinned back. "Hey, squirts, scramble," Logan tossed the ball right at Hope and in natural reaction she caught it. "Wait for it."

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Hope asked, looking nervously at the students.

"Wait for it."

"Hope, I suggest running," Hank called, "Very soon."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Doc, just listen to him and run," Logan suggested, "Because you don't want to be standing there when I say go."

"He said go!" And like a tidal wave from hell, the students rushed her. Hope did the mature thing and threw the ball towards the students and plastered herself against the tree. Everyone paused.

"That's the first time someone didn't run," Hank said in surprise.

"Good move Doc."

"When I am no longer paralyzed by fear, I'm killing you both."

------

Author's Note: Okay, back to the salt mines! muttergrumblebitchcomplain


End file.
